The present invention relates to an abdomen wear, and more particularly, to an abdomen wear, in which button parts are provided on both ends or seam parts of both ends of a front cover part formed by cutting a single-layered, and particularly a two-layered knit on bias to cover an abdomen of a body, openings are formed in portions of left and right sides to form the shape of a pocket or a pocket is provided to be opened or closed using a zipper provided on a front, so that it is convenient to put or take a separate liner into or out from the pocket via the openings or the zipper, a detachable part is provided to have an elastic ring on which a tie adjusting part is formed to adjust a ring for easily binding the front cover part and the detachable part in a tie, a button or a snap is provided on an upper-end central portion of the front cover part or a seam part of the upper-end central portion, and an upper elastic ring similar to the detachable part is provided, so that it is convenient for a user to put on the abdomen wear while effectively keeping the abdomen warm.
As well known to people, a person's abdomen should be always kept warm to aid in blood circulation, promote digestion, absorption and evacuation, guarantee a good sleep, allow for abdominal respiration, maintain and rise a body temperature and consequently promote health. However, since people usually live or sleep without wearing upper clothing in summer, the abdomen is exposed to an outside for a lengthy period of time and people are likely to have a pain in the stomach. Further, when people work long hours in an air-conditioned office, the body temperature is suddenly lowered, so that they frequently suffer from a cold, cough, and a stomachache. Since it is difficult to keep the abdomen warm in spring, autumn, change of seasons, and cold winter, it frequently damages health.
Accordingly, in order to keep the abdomen warm, Korean Patent No. 10-1402420 has been proposed, which is entitled “abdomen wear”. The abdomen wear is intended to always maintain a fixed position without moving after a user puts on the abdomen wear. However, the abdomen wear is problematic in that an adjusting part undesirably protrudes in a detachable part, it is required to easily detachably attach the detachable part, improve performance after a user puts on the abdomen wear, improve a structure of separating an elastic ring of an upper end, improve the availability of a single-layered front cover part, and improve the heat insulating effect, aesthetic effect, adhesion, elasticity, and wearability of the abdomen wear.